The New Girl
by JenniferMunt
Summary: rated M for languages and... well you'll see in other chapters ;P Jennifer is my OC Own Character Read and review please, other chapters on its way!
1. Just Your Average Day

It was Jennifer's third day in Hogwarts and she already was head girl and basicly the Slytherin princess. She was as rude as Malfoy and always wore her hair in a side ponytail. It was dark brown and long that matched the color of a few freckles on her pale face. She had light brown eyes and wore the Slytherin house school uniform, with green lace and a design of spikes with the symbol of the deathly hollows on her chest. Her cape was green and hid her outfit from the teachers so they wouldn't yell at her. She shared a dorm with Malfoy,and Pansy was her best friend. Her side of the living room is green with black lace and ribbons hanging on the walls and the roof, giving it a mystery type of look. At lunch she liked to make jokes and ignore adoring looks from the boys while teasing the girls or just simply eating. She woke up early and opened her bedroom door and wandered into the living room, picking up a book off of Malfoys silver couch. _Dark Visions? Who the hell reads Dark Visions? _She thought and laughed to herself after throwing the book back in its spot. She grabbed her green I-pod and began to turn it on, when a sleeping Malfoy dragged himself out of his room.

"Since when do you wake up early? Its Saturday and 7:00." She said as she put a lock on her I-pod, clearly knowing Malfoy to well. Sure enough, he ignored her question and snatched her I-pod from her and stared at it with a blank face.

"What the hell is this shit?" He asked throwing it at Jennifer. She reached up with one hand and caught it with no problem, un doing the lock and turning it off.

"Music smart one" She relpied. She never used swears.

"We have badminton practice remember?" Malfoy said sitting on his Silver couch, not looking at Jennifer.

"Oh, right, might as well get changed then, its starts at 7:30, i'll be out of the bathroom as quick as I can" Jennifer said as she walked over to the main bathroom. Malfoy beat her there and slammed the door laughing loudly. Jennifer grunted and banged on the door three times.

"Jerk!" She yelled and walked to her room to brush her already perfect hair. Next she sat in there listing to her I-pod until 7:30 came and she herd Malfoy's pestering voice behind her locked door.

"Hurry up! If your my partner and your late I swear i'll-" He was cut off by Jennifer slipping out of her door.

"I will never in your life, or your dreams be your partner." And with that they walked out of the room together down two flights of stairs an into a large room where Slytherins played on courts playing bomb. There were ten courts and only Slytherins played, because of how they did. Bomb in muggle life is where you hit the birdie at someone and if they miss it, or hit it out, they lose a life. In the wizarding world, the birdie explodes if you miss it, or if it touched somthing other then your racket. Poeple didn't play with the Slytherins because they always spiked it purposly at the person. Jennifer and Malfoy walked onto a court where Pansy Parkingson emmediatly ran up to her the minute she saw her.

"Permission to hug?" She asked excitedly. Jennifer nodded as Pansy nearly queezed her to death as Blaise walked up beside Malfoy and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Partners? Good Malfoy partner up with Blaise, we all have five lives, lets play bomb, but with one of the more extreme birds." hinted Jennifer, watching Pansy run off to grab a bird. She returned and Jennife rlaughed at her pick. The birdie was orange, the the tail of it on fire. _Its on now_ She thought as she threw the birdie into the air to serve it.

"Service!" She called out and hit the bird rather gently, but just to get started. Blaise hit it back with a smirk, and Jennifer hit it a little harder, making him run back to hit it. _Perfect_ she thought as she hit the birdie lightly, as Malfoy ran to the net to get it. He spiked it at Pansy who screamed a little, but manadged to defend herself by backing up and getting under the bird more to hit it. She kind of had a rally going with Blaise before Jennifer spiked it as hard as she could at him, making the bird fly like a blur right into Blaise's arm. He laughed and watched as a burn appeared. Why was pain so funny for them? Jennifer laughed with Pansy as Malfoy laughed and Blaise smirked, obviously not finding it funny. He served it back, aiming for Pansy, but changed last second and caught Jennifer off gaurd even though she hit it back, not to hard so it wouldn't go out. After about five minutes or so all that was left was Malfoy and Jennifer with Malfoy at two lives and Jennifer at one. Pansy had burns on her face, two on her arm, one on her foot, and the other was on the floor where she stood, obviously avoiding it. She sat with Blaise on the bench with two burns on his chest and one on his arm. Malfoy has no burns and Jennifer had none either. _Poor floor._ Malfoy served the bird with a hard hit and Jennifer returned it with the same amount of force. He hit a light on with a smirk, that just landed over the net onto Jennifer's racket. She dived for it and just hit it with the right amount of force to get it over, and it hit the floor, making Malfoy have one life only. Jennifer rolled to her back and checked her right side, which had most of her skin ripped off from sliding on the floor. Pansy emmediatly noticed and called T while running on the caourt to check Jennifer. She looked at it to see it bleeding just a little bit. Her whole side looked as if there wasn't even any skin there, but Jennifer didn't care. She shooed Pansy away to face a very smug looking Malfoy.

"Aww is the poor Slytherin princess okay?" He said with a extreme amount of sarcasm in it.

"Well, you do seem okay, but I though I waas the princess, oh well, if you prefer." Jennifer retorted and motioned for him to serve a high bird. He did and she spiked it at him and watched him spike it back. Together they rallied and suddenly found themselves tired, but didn't back down. Malfoy spiked as hard as he could this time, sending the bird smacking right into Jennifers left cheek, and even forcing her down to the floor. She didn't scream but only grabbed the bird by its flaming tail and threw it at Blaise declaring Malfoy won and she was done. She ran out of the room with Pansy on her tail as Malfoy laughed his menacing laugh and hive fived Blaise. Pansy followed Jennifer right into her room and watched with horror as Jennifer yelled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked as if she was in a fore, ugly and pale. Jennifer waved her wand over her side to heal the amount of skin missing but couldn't do her cheek. It had to heal on its own, one of the consequences of using those birds, they had a spell on them.

"Geez, did Draco really do that?" Asked Pansy as She watched Jennifer shove her out of her room.

"I don't wanna talk about it, please go tell Blaise i'm done for the day. After she heard Pansy leave, she heard Malfoy purposely laugh loud and hard as he entered. She locked her door with the muggle locks and with a few lock charms she knew. Malfoy pounded on her door.

"We are going to be late and we are supposed to walk down to breakfast togther" He prompted.

"Oh come on somthing better then that Malfoy, i'm not comming out that easily." Jennifer reasponed with no pain her her voice.

"Fine fine whatever." He said as she heard him walk away. She sat on her bed and opened her lap top which was potitioned on her lap as she went to check her e-mail.

*Pansy Parkinson wants to chat* A chat invite popped up but Jennifer declined it and re-read her old emails.

*Draco Malfoy wants to chat* Another chat invite popped up, and strangly she accepted it.

Jennifer Munt: Get lost!

Draco Malfoy: Mmmm breakfast, pancakes and eggs with just the right amount of syrup.

*Jennifer Munt left the chat* She logged off and heard Malfoy laughing outside her room before leaving to go to breakfast. She unlocked her door and ran out into the bathroom and grabbed Malfoys black robe off the floor, and rubbed pion ivy leaves all over it, using her wand to remove it after. _So what, he can heal himself._ She heard him enter again after an hour and she ran into her room, making her to double lock her door, but no using the stupid pointless muggle locks. She heard him humming as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She giggled to herself and messaged Pansy about what she did. She waited for Malfoy to finish his shower when she heard a large amount of cussing from the bathroom. A few minutes later, (Which Jennifer figuered took him to compose and heal himself) Malfoy ran to her door and started pounding on it.

"Alohamora!" He yelled as Jennifer pressed herself against the door to try to now use the muggle locks. Malfoy stuggled as the door slowly opened and Jennifer forced it shut and locked the muggle locks sighing a huge sigh of relief. She laughed loudly beside the door just to get on Malfoy's nerves. He muttered something and walked away. Jennifer waited a good hour before comming out of her room. She saw Malfoy sleeping on the couch and emmediatly got out her wand. _I'll use the spell that shoots out water and soak him!_ She thought. Right as she was about to say the first letter, Malfoys eyes flew open and his left arm raised with his arm posed with a wand in his hand. He quickly yelled

"Expelliarmus" and stood up dropping his wand as he began to chase Jennifer around the room. She ran around sharp corners and could quickly outrun Malfoy. She laughed until she turned around to face his chest blocking her way. A quiet scream escaped through her lips as she backed away, leading on the chase again.

"Get back here!" He yelled almost hitting Jennifer with a playfull punch.

"Never, you slow poke!" She yelled and ducked into a room and locked his door with the muggle locks. She sighed and laughed sitting with her eyes closed.

"Can't get me now ferret!" She laughed.

"Your forgetting, thats MY room." That froze Jennfer as she opened her eyes to see a very plain room before her and gasped, she hadn't locked her room.


	2. Opening Up

"Lets see, Jennifer's secret diary, do not read." said Malfoy as he leaned against the door to his room, locking Jennifer inside. Malfoy laughed when he felt the door beside him try to push open.

"Draco! Give back my diary you low life peice of garbadge!" Yelled Jennifer. He simply laughed again began to read it.

"Dear diary, my mom just found out about this new school called Hogwarts and decided to send me there. My little sister, Lynn, died a few years ago, and my father left my mother when I was born. I got mad at her today when I tried to sing to her, she wouldn't listen, she just said that school is more important then being famous, but I disagree." Malfoy laughed again as Jennifer ran into the door, pushing it open a centimeter before Malfoy leaned more against it to keep it shut. _How much is he gonna find out about me? Thats personal stuff!_ Jennifer sighed loudly and pounded against the door with her fists. _My wand is outside in my room..._

"Okay, okay, you read enough, now let me out!" Jennifer said through her teeth body checking the door every five seconds.

"Let me hear you sing first, then i'll let you out." Said Malfoy.

"Thats not a good idea, I am not that good of a singer, just please let me out!" Jennifer sighed and sat behind her door. _Please lord, don't make me do this! I know I have been bad but punish this idiot behind this door instead! Please please please_ Jennifer softly said to herself.

"No, sing or I read more about your personal life." Said Malfoy. Jennifer sighed and asked him what god damn song he wanted her to sing. _So much for your never swearing record_ She thought.He told her to just sing at least the chorus, or the part of a song of her choice. Jennifer loudly cleared her throat. And sat on Malfoy's bed and closed her eyes.

"Aright fine, the band name is the Four Non Blondes, and i'll sing the beginning of Whats Up." Jenner said as she heard Malfoy lean against the door to hear her better.

"Twentry five years and my life is still, tryin to get that great big hill of hope for a destination. I reliezed quickly when I knew I should, that this world was made up of this brotherhood of man. For what ever that means. And so I cry sometimes when i'm lyin in bed just to get it all out whats in my head, and I, I am feeling, a little peculiar. And so I wake in the morning and I step outside. Then I take a deep breath and I get real high,

and I scream from the top of my lungs, whats goin on?" As soon as Jennifer finished the last part, she opened to door to see her diary on the ground and a note beside it. I t read -

"I'm not gonna actually listen to you sing, so don't get your hopes up. I'll be out with Blaise, p.s. Pansy wants you to meet with her for a meeting since your head girl and all. Hate, Malfoy." Jennifer sighed in relief and grabbed her diary and put it her room. She ran out of the dorms and down the stairs to the first floor, accidentally runnng into Cedric Diggery, from what she beleived was Hufflepuff.

"Hey watch were your going next time will you?" He said in a insultingly polite manner.

"Me? Your the one all up in my face, so back off nerd, go crawl in a hole and die you stupid fag." She screamed at him. What he did was not what she expected at all from a Hufflepuff. He drew back his hand, and punched her right square in the mouth, leaving a dark black and purple bruise under the right side of her mouth. _I deserved that._ She thought as she watched him run away. After that, she decided not to go visit Pansy. Jennifer ran down the halls, following Cedric outside and into a dark forest. She called his name and ran into him, knocking them both onto the forest floor, wrestling with each other. When he was on his back, she said

"Look at my perfect and beautiful face1 Look what you did too it you fag! No wonder your stuck in Hufflepuff, all the people there are all fags!" She yelled in his face. She didn't flinch as he bit into her arm, causing it to bleed. He laughed as she slapped his face and wrestled with him again.

"Hey, it wasn't your face" He said as Jennifer kicked him in the knee after they both stood up. She threw a punch and it hit the side of his face, mostly missing, bit clipped him enough to stun him. She got up and looked at the sky, it was late. _Was it really that late out?_ She thought. Behind her Cedric looked up too, and ran past her, hitting her back with a sharp stick that was found on the ground. She fell, and got up to see he was gone. She would heal herself inside, but didn't want to wlak there, where anyone would see her. _Death eater, remember?_ She warped into her dorm, and collasped onto the floor from the lack of blood.

"What the fuck? I am trying to sleep here Munt." Malfoy complained loudly. Jennifer emmediatly shuffled around to get up, and ran into her door, thinking it would be open.

"Would you shut up?" He yelled, and this time came out to investigate. Jennifer tried to open her door as quickly as possible when she heard Malfoy in the kitchen behind her.

"Where were you?" _Clearly he hasn't noticed you._ She though as she tried to steady her shaky hand to open the door. It was dark inside so he couldn't see how she looked.

"Uh, outside." She awnsered, still unable to oped her door. Malfoy walked over and studied her face in the dark.

"Too much coffee eh?" He said and grabbed her hand. Jennifer flinched away when the bite from Cedric in that arm bleed even more, spilling into her and and into his. She began to ran into the bathroom when he said,

"Is this blood?" She slammed the door, and sat in the bathtub, trying to relax.

"I was just in a fight Draco." She said as he flung open the door, and stared at Jennifer wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What the fuck? This was a fight? With whom?" He said getting out his wand. Jennifer was too tired to move, otherwise she would have gotten out hers.

"I deserved it, i ran into Diggory in the hall and we took it outside into the forest."She said, moving away from Malfoy as he stepped closer.

"No, just leave, I can get it." Jennifer mumbled. She looked in the tub to see it covered in blood.

"Hell, this is not under control! He shouldn't have done that, I mean, you can't hit a girl! Now i'm healing you before the whole god damned tub fills with blood." Jennifer just sat there while Malfoys wand gently ran down her body and face, even healing the burn he caused. She sighed as Malfoy last said

"Evidence Removal" and the blood healed back into Jennifer. She started crying as she remember how her younger sister died. A flash back appeared how she sat in the tub of Jennifer's house and grabbed a knife and began to carve on her own body, digging deeper and deeper, letting the blood run down the drain. Jennfer ran into the bathroom and grabbed her sisters hand and began to cry.

"No," she said. "Don't call mom, its better this way." Her bloody hand raised to jennifers cheek. Jennifer cried at that moment. Not because she was afraid, or because her sister was dying in front of her, no. She was crying because she didn't try to stop her sister from dying. She just sat there watching her.

"What the fuck now?" Malfoy said. Jennifer turned her cheek stained face towards Malfoy's depressed looking eyes. They were filled with sorrow, and remembrance of somthing. Jennifer opened her mouth to say somthing, but shut it as Malfoy took out her diary from his pants pocket.

"Its okay, I know." He said. Jennifer, having a bit more energy, got up and ran from the bathroom into the living room. _The fag read my person diary, he knows everything! Everything fromm my fathers department, to my sisters death, and my first days at Hogwarts. All the emotion I put into that book!_ When Malfoy appearred in the dorr way, Jennifer warped into a different part of the school, an old empty classroom, and cuddled under the teachers desk. She heard Malfoy warp into the room shortly after she did. _Damn, I knew he was a Death Eater._ He cuddled beside Jennifer, but she just moved under a window, with a full moon peeking out. She watched Malfoy move beside her, and grab her shoulders, turning her to him. He told Jennifer with truthful eyes all about his past, and even how, the Death Eaters 'usual meetings' was just to watch girls get tortured and raped, and how Jennifer should be glad she doesn't go to the meetings. He told her everything about him, all the emotion inside of him, not leaving one single detail out. Jennifer was shocked.

"Why? Why trust me with your secrets?" And with that Malfoy was gone. He warped away, leaving a very confused Jennifer in the moonlight. _Its very unlike Draco to tell me this, I know he read my diary, but Draco is always so mean, so menacing, I mean sure, i'll agree that hes hot, but who would have thought that on the inside, he was broken, that Draco Malfoy is just a lifeless shell._ Jennifer sat there for what seemed like an hour before she got up and decided to walk to her room. She entered silently and slept in the next morning. _Your going to be late for Badmintin practice!_ She yelled at herself and grabbed her own special emerald racket with black strings and black leather handel. She quickly got ready and ran down the hall to the giant room. (In school your not supposed to warp if your a death eater.) She pushed open the doors to see that Draco wasn't in the room. She stopped and instantly surved the room while walking to her court where Pansy asked to give her another hug, and did even though Jennifer strictly said no. Jennifer sat on the bench that day, watching Pansy and Balise rally with a fire birdie again.

"Wheres Ferret Face?" She asked. Pansy dived for the birdie and told her he was feeling sick today. Jennifer forced out a smile evertime Pansy looked at her. She left early that day, wandering outside into the blistering hot sun to see the so called 'Famous Harry Potter' standing with his broom beside Ron. Ron gazed in Jennifer's direction and wispered somthing to Harry. Jennifer walked up to Harry.

"See where the Ferret ran off to? He wasn't at badminton practice."

"No, sorry." He replied, without a smile to Jennifer.

"Probably ran into your pants" Mumbled Ron. Jennifer walked up to him and shoved him backwards, with a puch to the gut.

"What did you say Ginger?" She yelled at him.

"Face it, your the only girl Malfoy hasn't got his finger wrapped around." Ron replied getting up. She slapped him across the face before Harry stepped in beetween them, holding Jennifer to his side.

"Enough! Both of you!" He yelled.

"Don't touch me!" Jennifer yelled abd backed away holding up her wand to Ron.

"Eat Slugs you fag!" She said as a burst of magic appearred from her wand. "Don't ever insult a fellow Slytherin again!" she yelled before running off into her dorm. She ran into her room and fell on her bed laughing.

She instant messaged Pasny and Blaise what she did. A few minutes later, a chat invite popped up.

*Pansy Parkinson wants to chat* Jennifer accepted it.

Pansy Parkinson: OMG lol! Awsome, teach the kid a lesson, but why?

Jennifer Munt: Erm.. he insulted me

Pansy Pakinson: Really? uh, that twit! Anyway, got to go, i'm asking Mrs. McGonagall if we can have a Slytherin dance next Friday! Bye!"

Jennifer Munt: Bye

*Pansy Parkinson has left the chat* Jennifer turned off her computer and watched as Malfoy appearred in the living room. Jennifer left her room and shut her door behind her.

"Uh, damn meetings, I wish they would let me skip." Complained Malfoy as he sat on his couch.


End file.
